castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
'Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin '''is the second Castlevania game made for the Nintendo Dual Screen. Hacks Hacks of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin: Fan Games Fan Games related to Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin: Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the game Portrait of Ruin. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. ''Long Before Portrait of Ruin * The Lesser Evils http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3326424/1/The_Lesser_Evils by Grinning Fellow - Portrait of Ruin storyline. There are many roads that lead to Castlevania, and many beings who have come to call it home. But sometimes, a fall from grace is worth the power that it grants. See Bloodlines Fan Fiction (1917) Before Portrait of Ruin * Our First Meeting http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3671957/1/Our_First_Meeting by Gamerctm - PoR based: Flashback to 1934, when Jonathon Morris and Charlotte Aulin first met...ONESHOT Please R&R During Portrait of Ruin (1944) * Jealousy and Quarrels http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4415509/1/Jealousy_and_Quarrels by Hunty - Another Portrait of Ruin drabble. Takes place after the battle with Astarte. Read and Review. * Murdered by Willowfur and Piper - Jonathan thinks about him killing Charlotte when he was controlled by the Sandy Grave's boss. * Charlotte's Nightmare by PuddinPandaLover - Poor Charlotte has a nightmare and dosn't know what to do. And where's Jonathan? * Loved to the Ends of the Earth http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4417065/1/Loved_to_the_Ends_of_the_Earth by Hunty - Yet another PoR Drabble. This takes place after Jonathan succeeds in gaining the true power of the Vampire Killer. Charlotte tries to hide her emotions knowing what will happen to her best friend if he isn't lucky, but fails. Read and review! * Not So Different by Carnage Falcon - You don't stop to consider your enemies. You can't. If you do, you might have an outbreak of common sense and ask yourself what the hell you're doing. PoR. Drabble. * Train by Willowfur and Piper - Sometimes you just run out of ideas... * What a Jerk by Abicion - Depending on your perspective, this story ends in either a Good End or a BAD END. * Endgame by DarkFonist - シリアスです。The end of Portrait of Ruin, arranged and re-written. After Portrait of Ruin Bad Ending * Friends til the end http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4401890/1/Friends_til_the_end by Hunty - Takes place after the bad ending of Portrait of Ruin. A drabble of Charlotte and Jonathan resting up after a hard day. Read and review! After Portrait of Ruin Good Ending * A Family Apart http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3942288/1/A_family_apart by Hunty - Post P.o.R. Love soon blooms between Jonathan and Charlotte, then all hell breaks loose! * Castlevania: Nocturne of Ruin by Draconic - Dracula's castle has risen again, and dark forces are at work. It's up to Jonathan, Charlotte, the Lecarde sisters, and two familiar friends to traverse Castlevania again and put an end to the horrific plans of an almost as familiar enemy from ages past. Long After PoR Good Ending * Harbinger of Silence http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3573286/1/Harbinger_of_Silence by Leon Farfield - FortyTwo years after Jonathan and Charlotte, their granddaughter Alexandria Aulin Morris must go to a plantation where two familes have lost to the mysterious castle that has appeared. Is it Dracula's? R&R please! See Aria of Sorrow Fan Fiction for Battle of 1999 Era External Links * Category:Games